Love comes in all forms
by FanficFeels
Summary: He was a monster. She knew this all too well, but she couldn't help but feel butterfly's when he smiled at her. Padme&Vader/Anakin AU
1. Coming back

_AN; Alright, so this is my new story. My first Star Wars one in fact so some of the infomation might be wrong in later chapters. Also, I know this type of story line has been done before but I wanted to try and write something like this so I hope you guys like it._

* * *

_**Title; Love comes in all forms**_

_**Summary; He was a monster. She knew this all too well, but she couldn't help but feel butterfly's when he smiled at her. Padme&Vader/Anakin AU**_

**Chapter 1; Coming back**

_She looked at herself in the mirror, her face showing no emotion at all. Soon she would not be a free woman, soon she would be married to the monsters of monsters. Darth Vader himself. She shivered when she thought of herself being married to a man such as him. A man who has done the things he has. It made her feel sick. She had never even met him, never even seen him, he was not the type of man to show himself to the world, very few had looked upon the face of the Sith Lord and soon she would be added to that list. _

_"Padme, It's time." Her mother whispered from the door way. Not taking her eyes off the mirror she nodded, and a feeling of emptiness washed over her. __**This is the beginning of the end. **__She thought. Closing her eyes and lifting her head up she turned around to face her mother. _

_"I'm ready." _

A sudden bang awoke Padme from her sleep. She slowly sat up and looked towards the door clutching the bed sheets to her chest. Her eyes darted to her bedside table where her blaster was, she gingerly reached over to feel for the gun. When she had got a hold of the weapon she raised it slightly a pointed it towards the door. The lights then flickered on blinding her for a moment before the door swung open and her husband of one year stood in the doorway looking murderous. She looked up at him, blaster still in hand, and gasped. His eyes were bright yellow and she felt sick knowing that he has just committed another inhumane act of murder.

"You can put that pathetic excuse of a weapon down." He snarled as he entered the room throwing his robes to the floor.

Padme nodded slowly and put the blaster back on her bed side table. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to anger him any further, she knew her boundaries. So instead she slipped under the covers of her bed and waited for him to join her. She watched as he stripped down to his underwear, even though she'd never verbally admit it, he was very attractive. His smile is what attracted her the most, and even though it sounded ridiculous that Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, would even know how to manage a smile, it really was something else.

He soon threw back the covers on his side of the bad and slipped in next to Padme. He stared up at the ceiling, seeing his reflection on the cold metal and then sighing deeply. She pushed herself up and leaned against her elbow. Her eyes bore into the back of his head until he spoke.

"Are you going to be doing that all night?" He asked softly, shocking her.

She looked down at the bed sheets. "I was-I was wondering if you're alright. Something is troubling you, I know it." She says unsure what he might say in return.

He sat up at faced her. "I'm alright." He told her smiling slightly. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were now the beautiful shade of blue that she had come to love. _Wait...love? You don't love anything about this man. _She reminded herself harshly. The last thing that she wanted or needed was to fall for the Sith Lord.

Shaking the thought out of her head she replied, "Good, I just...worry about you sometimes...you were gone a while." She whispered the last part. He would usually be gone for days sometimes weeks on end with no means of communication. Of course this meant that she was alone and could do some more work and get a little leway, but she was always worried about his safety. The reason why was beyond her.

He frowned slightly at this. "I know. I hate being away this long, drives me crazy." He whispered looking down at her lips. No more words were needed as he leaned forward and captured Padme's lips in a fiery kiss. Padme breathed into the kiss and returned it with just as much force as he was giving. Just as he pulled her towards her she pulled her mouth away from his but kept her body against his as he attacked her neck with kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his hair. He looked down at her and she immediately pressed her lips against his. He let his hands wonder then he grabbed the bottom of her night gown and lifted it up over her hand and threw it carelessly to the ground. His eyes glanced at her now naked body and she smiled shyly up at him. "You're so ... beautiful.." He whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

She blushed slightly and slowly pulled his head towards hers, lifting her head only a little bit so her lips were just inches away from his. "I missed you.." She whispered looking into his eyes and then giving him a soft tender kiss. Vader was taken back to say the least but responded just of softly. They had never shared a kiss like this before, it had always been fiery and needy but he liked it, and that is what worried him the most. He pushed that thought out of his head and continued to kiss his wife, and soon began to make love to her, making up for the time they had spent apart.

* * *

_This was a very short chapter and I really am sorry about that but hope in the future that they will get longer, and you'll find out more about the storyline and such. Please, Please don't review telling me that I need to put more depth into the back story because I will be doing that in each chapter, putting in little memories and by the end you'll understand everything. This is only the first chapter so don't expect there to be loads and loads of info and background info, I don't write like that, it destroys the mystery and doesn't give me much to write about later on. So anyway, enough of my ranting, I hope you like it, and you guys review. Thanks. _


	2. Confusion

_Gaaaaaa, thank you guys for the reviews, I didn't think you'd lot would actually enjoy this story, just thank you, thank you. I thought I'd update a little earlier than I had planned because I just needed write this chapter and get the ideas out of my system, so here you go! Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2; ** Confusion

Vader turned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the change of light. He looked down and saw Padme asleep in his arms, he stayed still so he didn't wake her from her slumber. He raised his non-mechanical hand and traced her jaw, her skin so soft and smooth. Everything about this woman was soft, her hair, eyes, everything. She intoxicate him and she didn't even know it, it was like without her, he didn't have a reason to ... well, live. He shook this thought from his head and looked out the wall window, all he saw the the vast image of endless space. A beep snapped him from his thoughts and his comlink started to flash. Sighing he answered it. "There better be a good reason your calling me." He snarled.

**"Um...y-yes Lord Vader, the Emperor requests your presence." **The Captain stuttered.

"Very well." He said before tossing his comlink into the draw beside him. He looked back down at his wife and slowly slipped out of bed and began to get ready. Padme shifted to her side to face him, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hi.." She whispered.

He looked down at her and smiled a little. "Hello." She sat up and wrapped the sheets around her naked body.

"Where are you going?" She asked almost sadly.

"The Emperor had requested my presence." He said, his voice now stony cold.

She looked down at the bed. "But...you just got back.." She whispered. He looked over to her and sighed, he walked to her and sat on the bed. He tucked his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to see that she had tears in her eyes. _Is __she really that sad that I'm leaving? _He wondered. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I won't be gone long. I promise you." He whispered. She nodded but didn't look at him he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips just like she had the night before, she kissed him back, making the kiss deeper. She whimpered when he broke it. "I-I have to go.." He whispered to her. She nodded now looking at him, he smiled and walked out of the bed room, not looking back at her.

"You called, my master." Vader said kneeling before the Emperor.

The Emperor stood up, and turned to face Vader. "Yes. It has come to my attention that a group of rebels were found on the planet of Naboo. I want you to go and dispose of them." He snarled. Vader looked up at his master and nodded.

"Is that all Master?" He asked now standing.

The emperor now started to pace around the thrown room. "Not yet Lord Vader, am I right to presume that you have not yet created an heir to the Empire?"

"Not yet master, but I assure you, you will have your heir." Vader said staring the Emperor in the eyes.

He quickly turned away. "You may leave." Vader didn't waste any time and rushed out of the thrown room and back up to his wife.

* * *

Padme was now out of bed folding clothes and simply tiding up the room, anything to keep her mind of Vader. What was going on with him? He was being so ... loving. The night before, he wasn't rough like he usually was, he never even hit her. He was gentle and caring, it was like he was a totally different man. She laughed out loud at this thought. _Vader, a loving man? That is completely mental._ She shook her head and continued to fold her clothes until she felt someone watching her, she looked at the door and saw from the corner of her eye that it was Vader. She turned to face him and saw that he was intently staring at her. "What?" She laughed.

"You're so beautiful..." He said crossing his arms but not taking his eyes of her.

She looked down at her feet and then back up at him. _What is going on with him? _"T-Thank you.." She said forgetting her thoughts.

He moved closer to her and took her in his arms. She looked up at him and wrapped an arm around his neck. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered into her neck before planting a kiss on it.

"What is it?" She asked smiling into his neck.

"We're going to the Naboo." He told her planting yet another kiss onto her neck. She pulled back suddenly and stared at him.

"Are you being serious?" She asked. He nodded, and she jumped on him and screamed. She hadn't been to Naboo since her wedding almost a year ago, she hadn't even seen her parents since then. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I lo-" She stopped and pulled away from him again. He stood in his place not even moving, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"I-I mean, thank you. That is very kind of you to let us go back...I erm...I think I might go and have a bath. Goodbye." She rushed out of the room and to the bathroom, once there she fell to the floor and pulled at her hair. What was she thinking? She didn't love him, she didn't. They were just married, it didn't mean that she had any sort of feelings for him. _Now he's going to think that I ... oh force, no. _Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Still standing in the place he was when Padme had left. Was she about to say that she loved him? _No...not at all. _She didn't-couldn't love him. He forced her into marriage, and now she was almost saying that she **loved** him? This just could not happen, not now. He was already falling in to deep with this woman and now there was a chance that she could feel the same way? He was a Lord of the Sith, he did not know of love, only power, and al these new feelings were scaring him to death.

Hours later Vader came into the room after being away on business to find Padme awake and sat up in bed. He stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed with her. "What's the matter?" He asked stroking her cheek, she seemed to flinch at his touch so he pulled away and stared at her. "Padme, talk to me." His voice was clearly colder than before.

She turned to look at him and her eyes roamed his face, taking the sight of him in. "I'm so sorry."

He was confused. "For what?" He asked taking her hand.

"Oh, you know what for!" She exclaimed pulling her hand away. "For almost saying I Lo-" He pressed his finger against her lips, he couldn't bear to hear those words.

"Don't..." He whispered. "I don't-I don't care. It is in the past, let us leave it at that." She looked him in the eyes and he saw the pain in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She was taken back at first but then wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers, if possible. He swore that he could feel tears running down her cheeks but he tried not to think over it much. He pulled her gown off her body and she pulled him closer to her, holding on to him as if her life depended on it.

* * *

_"Are you alright Padme?" Her father whispered into her ear as she grabbed his arm. _

_She nodded slowly, unable to speak. She could comprehend that she was about to be married, and to Lord Vader. She clamped her eyes shut trying not to let her tears fall, she wouldn't let him have the pleasure of knowing that she was dying inside. As soon as the music began to play she could feel her father hold onto her tighter and she held onto him, feeling like a young girl again. She felt her father pull her forward and she almost stumbled but regained her steps and looked forward to see a quite handsome man at the end alter. Could that be Lord Vader? It couldn't be...he was so young. When she got to the alter she turned to face him and saw him close up. She was speechless. _

_"Hello." He said smiling down at her. His smile was beautiful. **No, he's a Sith Lord, nothing about this monster is 'beautiful' **She reminded herself harshly. _

_"H-Hello." She repeated. His smile got wider and he took her hand in his. _

_"You look beautiful." _

A tap on her shoulder woke her up and she looked up to see Vader's soft eyes looking down at her. "We're here."

* * *

_Hehehe, I loooove writing this story, by far my favourite story that I've written. Anyway, please, please review. Thank youu. _


End file.
